


Hit x Reader (smutty oneshot)

by iaias



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaias/pseuds/iaias
Summary: I needed more smutty fanfics with Hit, okay? Hit deserves better *sighs*.I’m Italian, so if something isn’t grammatically correct I’m sorry. I did my best.Enjoy!
Relationships: Hit (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Hit (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Hit x Reader (smutty oneshot)

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Positive” she replied with a smile, eyes boring into his. She was straddling his waist, her hands on his bare chest. 

Hit was laying on the bed, with only his pants on, his wrists secured to the headboard with a tie. She knew he could have easily freed himself, but this was a test for his self control, and he promised not to move from his position. 

She looked gorgeous on top of him, naked, her face flushed with desire.

Her hands wandered over his chest, up to his face, and she cupped his cheeks, moving her face closer to his. He moved his head up, trying to capture her lips in a kiss, but she pulled away slightly. He frowned.

“It’s only been a minute and you’re already so impatient?” She asked with a grin.  
He didn’t respond: instead, he pushed his head back to the pillow, sighing heavily. He was going to let her have her way with him, just this once.

She giggled at his expression, and finally closed the gap between them. The kiss was heated, passionate; he licked her lips, asking for permission to enter. She opened slightly her lips to let his tongue in her mouth. They moaned into the kiss, engaging in a passionate make out session. He wanted so badly to run his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. He loved the sensation of her skin against his, but he had promised her not to do anything. He would gladly have thrown her onto her back, fucking her into the mattress while sucking and biting at her neck and breasts. But...

She felt him getting hard against her backside, and she blushed wildly, before pulling out from the kiss and trailing her tongue down his neck. She bit down and Hit held back a groan, his hands tightening into fists.  
She trailed down his chest and stomach, and finally she rested her cheek against one of his thighs, looking up at him mischievously. 

Hit returned her stare, and he opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by her actions: she slowly undid the zip of his pants, and pulled down his underwear just enough to free his erection. He swallowed quietly at the sight, and he looked at her expectantly. It seemed she didn’t want to do anything just yet: he had to earn her kindness.

“What are you-“  
“If you want me to do something, you’ll have to ask for it. Politely”

He remained silent. He obviously agreed to all this, but he wasn’t used to begging for something. He never begged before in his life, not even in those kind of situations, but this time... he trusted her. And he wanted to show her. 

“Please” he tried.  
“Please, what? Tell me what you want, and maybe I will satisfy your request” 

Damn that girl. This was her first time dominating him, but she was really good. Pride be damned, he wanted to have her in any way possible. 

“I want you to touch me” he sighed “with your hands, or your mouth... anything. Just, please, let me have you. I need you”. It was said in a low voice, only meant for his lover to hear.

Satisfied with his answer, she grabbed the base of his cock and started stroking it gently. She watched him intently, wanting to see his expressions. His eyes were closed, his mouth barely open to let out a low sigh. He wasn’t particularly loud in bed, but she was determined to make him groan in pleasure, this time. 

Right now, he was too relaxed for her taste. She started stoking him more firmly, massaging his shaft with her fingertips. She slid the thumb on the tip, smearing the precum that collected there. She brought her lips near him, close enough to let him feel her hot breath. 

He tugged at the restraints on his wrists. He wanted her mouth on him. He wanted to free himself only to push her head on his cock, to bury himself in her throat. His erection throbbed at the thought. 

“More” he grunted “...please”.

She happily obliged, as she was growing impatient herself. She quickly removed his pants along with his underwear, soon returning her attentions to his shaft. She licked it from the base to the tip, before closing her mouth on the head and sucking gently. He hissed at her actions.

She started sucking harder, while stroking him with her hand. Hit cursed under his breath. That made her grow bolder, and she took him all the way in, feeling the head of his cock in the back of her throat, and she swallowed around him.

It felt heavenly, but he needed more. He suddenly thrusted his hips up, nearly choking her.  
He glanced down at her, concerned.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen agai-ah!”

She started rubbing his cock more vigorously, bobbing her head up and down and moaning around his length, sending delicious vibrations through his body. He finally groaned louder, making her proud of herself. He lowered his head on the pillow, savouring the moment.

He was getting close, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. He gave up on his self control, as he wanted to pleasure her too. She released his length with a soft sound, and her eyes widened as Hit suddenly tugged firmly at the tie holding his wrists, freeing himself.

Not even a second later, she was thrown on her back, Hit holding both sides of her face, immediately kissing her with such force it made her head spin. She yelped and giggled into his mouth. Hit then moved his lips to her breasts, sucking gently at her left nipple, while fondling the other with his palm.

“Y-you... ah... you lost! Guess you have little-mmh-self control, after all...” she breathed, and gasped when he bit down gently.

“When it comes to you, I admit I find it difficult to control myself” he murmured against her skin, his kisses trailing lower, stopping just above her bellybutton. 

“You’re incorrigible, Hit...” she said, looking down at him through half lidded eyes.  
She was about to say something else, but a loud moan left her lips as she felt Hit’s mouth closing on her clit, his strong hands gripping the outside of her thighs. Her hands flew to his head, massaging his scalp as he kept on pleasuring her in every way possible. 

She yelped as two of his fingers slowly entered her, stretching her walls. She threw her head back and moaned loudly at the actions of his fingers and his tongue on her. 

Just as her moans were getting higher and more frequent, Hit gazed up at her, his mouth and chin glistening with her fluids, his eyes dark with lust. She reciprocated his gaze, panting, her cheeks flushed and her rosy lips parted. 

Hit moved up until he was on top of her once more, supporting his weight with his forearms placed at the sides of her head. Then, her lips were on his, moving desperately, silently begging him for more. Without breaking the kiss, he positioned himself at her entrance, making her moan and writhe beneath him.

“Hit, come on...” she urged impatiently, wanting all of him.

Oh, how the tables had turned. But he wasn’t planning on making her beg; they both had waited enough for tonight. 

With one firm thrust, he slid all the way into her, nearly making her scream in surprise. The scream soon turned into a moan, as she felt him splitting her open in a delicious way. He was big, heavy, and hot, and filled her perfectly. It was almost too much for her.

“You’re so warm, and tight...” Hit groaned “you’re perfect”

And with that, he started thrusting into her at a steady pace, his powerful strokes making the bed creak and his lover shudder under him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and started moving with him. 

The sounds she let out were making him weak. He moved his lips to her ear, panting lightly as he continued his relentless pace. 

“You’re-mmh-you’re so good to me” he whispered, and she groaned at the sound of his deep voice. She was already getting close.  
“You feel... ah- amazing, my love” 

He buried his face in her neck, and he started thrusting faster and harder. She brought her hands to his shoulders, and dragged her nails down his back. He inhaled sharply and his hips stuttered for a moment. The little pain he felt only amplified the pleasure. 

Moving inside her, he hit a sweet spot and she cried out. He repeated the movement, again and again.

“Hit-ah! I... l-love...!” She trailed off and screamed as her walls spasmed around him, a powerful orgasm hitting her abruptly.

Her contractions brought Hit to his own orgasm; he jerked his hips forward, emptying himself inside her with a muffled groan. She whimpered as she felt his hot seed spilling into her, and she hugged Hit by his neck. 

They stayed like that for a while, both panting messes, Hit still inside her.

He slowly pulled out of her, giving her a chaste kiss before moving to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side, sighing contently. 

“I love you, you know” she said almost shyly, pressing her cheek into his side.  
He gazed down at her, gently grabbing her chin and bringing her eyes to meet his.

“I love you too”

She smiled brightly at him, quickly pecking him on the lips, before climbing on top of him once again. 

Hit smirked, amused, his hands guiding her waist to his pelvis. 

“You’re insatiable, my dear”

The night was still long.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if something isn't grammatically right, corrections are welcomed!  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
